1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
Along with the development of various kinds of multimedia devices on the market, in addition to integrate more functions in one, information transmission rates are often required to pay attention. At present, using transmission lines as transmission medium is still the most basic and common way of transmitting information. A product capable of electrically connecting with the transmission lines is still mainstream product on the market. With the rapid development of electronic technology, the product is required to give consideration to both high speed information transmission rate and miniaturization structure. So a prenatal online test for the product has become increasingly important, and accordingly for achieving the prenatal online test, a mating electrical connector is required to be located on the test machine.
However, in test, the product and the electrical connector are mated in a single direction for insertion and extraction. And in the process of insertion and extraction, electrical terminals of the product and the electrical connector interfere with each other so that often easily scrapes the product under test.